runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills and Training
The Bleeding Edge Let's face it, omae. It takes time and effort to stay one step ahead in the game, not to mention nuyen. So let's say you've got some money and karma, and want to improve yourself. What do you need to do? Well, the Leadership of the Hub has heard you and come back with some rulings. Be prepared to spend some downtime honing your trade, chummers, because it's going to take a little bit more than pushing a button. The original posting of the announcement and other clarifications can be found here, but rather than have you flip back and forth, we've compiled all the listings right here. Skills Sometimes you discover the skills you have just aren't enough. Whether it's adding a new skill, a new skill group, or improving your existing skills, these rules take precedence over existing rules except where noted below or by members of Leadership. If you need a refresher who the leadership heads are, check out the organization chart here. Financial costs Let's face it, it takes money to do a lot of things. Here are the methods to determine the cost to learn or improve a skill, broken down by level, type of skill, group, and whether a trainer is used or not. * Active skill: New rating X 500 ¥ ** Ranks 1 to 8 ** Cost includes using a trainer ** Trainers handled by individual GMs during session. Specialized trainers not required. * Knowledge skill: New rating X 250 ¥ ** Ranks 1 to 8 ** Cost includes using a trainer ** Trainers handled by individual GMs during session. Specialized trainers not required. * Skill Group: New rating X 1000 ¥ ** Ranks 1 to 8 ** Cost includes using a trainer (required) *** Trainers handled by individual GMs during session. Specialized (apex) trainers not required. * Specializations: ** If using a trainer: *** increase cost by 500 ¥ *** Reduce time from 1 month to 1 week * Skills level 9 and up: ** See exceptions in Notes below. ** New rating x 1000 ¥. (Apex Trainer required.) Time to get the new skill rank * Ranks 1-4 ** New rating X days * Ranks 5-8 ** Without trainer: New rating X Weeks ** With trainer: 1 week * Rank 9-13 ** Without trainer: New Rating X 2 Weeks ** With trainer: 1 month Attributes Not covered in this entry. Existing rules still apply. Apex Trainers If you are interested in training past rank 8, you've reached the esoteric end of the craft. As the knowledge you seek can't be found on the 'Trix, you need to find an Apex Trainer to help you become all you can become. GM's already have a list of Apex Trainers for all skills, so nobody has to create one on the spot. Training ranks 9 and up can be done via individual runs: contact the Moderators to request one. There are also GMs that post that they are handling individual runs periodically. Feel free to mention you wish to train past rank 8 for an individual run to them. Notes: # You cannot increase multiple Physical or Mental attributes in the same downtime period. You can increase one Mental and one Physical Attributes in that period, however. Alternatively, you can improve one attribute and one skill in that period. (Pg. 105, SR5 core rulebook.) # If you want to improve Skills only (no Attributes), you are only limited by your Logic. (Pg. 105, SR5 core Rulebook.) # Numbers of skills you can increase is dependent upon your character's Logic Rating (Divide Logic by two, and round up. Example: 9 logic will let you increase 5 skills simultaneously) # The Sensei quality does not bypass this ruling entry. ## Picking it up at CharGen "means you don't have to worry about when you want to train something past skill rank 9." - Valanthos, Ye Almighty Leader of Ye Hub. ## Also waives training costs for that sensei. # Edge improvements does not have an advancement time. # Initiation Grades are concurrent with all other forms of advancement. # Submersions (Technomancer) are also concurrent with all other forms of advancement. # When in the downtime recovery period from new implants or augmentations, your character cannot increase skill rankings affected by that Attribute. So no getting Muscle Replacement and learning how to swing an axe like Neil the Ork Barbarian at the same time. # Spells and Complex Forms cannot be learned at the same time as the character is improving attributes or skills. # Training is an "all day" activity. If you are training, you cannot repair or create Foci (or similar actions). # Skill improvements are handled real-time. So if your Street Sam Fred starts a 4-day training period on Monday, Fred will be done training Thursday, and you can run with him again the following day. Any runs in between follow the 'Hub's interruption rules. # The 'Hub's Interruption rules state that, if the advancement takes 6 days and you go on a run for one day in the middle of this, training is extended by the duration of the run (ie. one more day.) Essentially, the work already done is not lost. # If you have several skills you wish to train concurrently, or are going up two levels, the training periods "queue up," meaning they will be done one after the other. All rules apply as regular; the character simply needs to complete the first advancement before starting the next. # Run & Gun covers Martial Arts training (page 128). Those rules are in effect, with the following summary: ## Martial Arts improvements take a month ## Cost is 2500 ¥ ## Associated moves within that art will take two weeks to learn ## Associated moves within that art cost 1500 ¥ ## Karma costs remain as listed. ## Close-Combat Sensei (skill group) does not provide any extra benefit or cost reductions: a specialized trainer required to teach the moves and styles in the first place. ## (Leadership reserves the right to amend this at a later time.) # Karma costs per Pg. 107 of SR5 core rulebook remain in place. These rules clarify the position regarding trainers. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Archives